Hold Your Breath
by LibertyBelleAnne
Summary: Illya and Napoleon run into some trouble. But at least they are there for each other. For Whumptober 2019 #12 "Don't Move"


**Disclaimer: I don't own any spies. The only knowledge I have of explosives is what I googled or watched on TV, so it's not a lot. **

**A/N: For Whumptober 2019 #12 "Don't Move"**

**Hold Your Breath**

"Don't Move Cowboy," Illya froze before he hissed through his teeth to the man behind him as he heard a click under his foot.

"What's the matter Peril?"

Illya cursed and mumbled something in Russian.

"What? An explosive? Landmine?"

"Da," The Russian whispered in defeat.

"Why hasn't it exploded? I should have gone off when you stepped on it."

"I don't know," Illya looked down at his foot as if it betrayed him.

"Are you sure it's a landmine?"

"Da, I heard the click."

"It could be one of those new British anti-tank mines that don't detonate till the second time it's pressed."

"Or it could go off the second I take my foot off."

"Let me see," The American carefully made his way to kneel next to the Russian. His movements were painstakingly slow as he brushed dirt away from around the still foot. Both of them filled with dread as the device was revealed.

"You need to go, Solo," Illya swallowed hard but held perfectly still as he tried to catch his partner's eye, "No sense in both of us being caught in the blast."

Napoleon refused to meet his gaze. Instead, he studied the landmine intently, "I've seen what landmines can do, back in the war. I'm not leaving you."

"Cowboy don't be stupid."

"You're stuck with me Peril," The American looked up and gave him one of his patented devil-may-care smiles.

"You must finish the mission."

"Silly Russian, I've never been about the mission."

"You're a terrible spy, Cowboy," The Russian said on reflex making the American laugh.

The dark-haired man wiped the dirt off his pants as he carefully stood, "Don't move, Peril. I'll be back."

"Solo?" Illya hated how unsure he sounded. He wanted his partner far away from the blast zone but he didn't want to die alone. He was just thankful Gaby was waiting for them back at the car. Waiting as the getaway driver for them to return with the nuclear plans they'd stolen. The plans that Solo had in his pocket. He needed to convince the American to leave him and get the plans back to Waverly. They couldn't let them fall into the wrong hands. The mission needed to be completed.

His partner returned before he could finish mentally putting together his argument. He carried a sturdy stick as he again knelt next to his frozen form.

"Solo!" Illya barked, trying to put as much authority into the name.

"Save it Kuryakin," Napoleon didn't even spare him a look as he studied the ground intently. The Russian could almost see the wheels turning in his head as he tried to make a plan to save them both.

"Solo," Illya pleaded. He couldn't let his friend die here as well.

"I need you to be quiet so I can defuse this mine."

Illya swallowed hard but kept quiet. He watched his friend work. First, he used the stick to clear the surrounding area and then he started on the device. The Russian bit his tongue several times before a question slipped out. At barely a whisper he asked, "What if you can't?"

The American froze before going back to the delicate wires as if nothing was said.

It felt as if Illya had been standing on the mine for hours. He fought off small tremors as his body protested the awkward prolonged position. Solo, using a multi-tool was into the heart and guts of the explosive.

Napoleon began to become agitated muttering to himself. Cursing as he wiped away sweat off his brow with his expensive tailored suit sleave. At last, he looked up, face carefully blank, "I can't disarm it. There are too many fail-safes. All I can do is delay it."

"Go. I can get away in time," Illya reassured with a nod.

"No chance Peril. We run together on three," The American's crazy smile and the dangerous glint in his eyes stopped Illya from protesting.

The Russian meet his partner's eyes with a dangerous look of his own. "And hope there is not too much shrapnel." They shared a laugh not because anything was especially funny about the situation, but it released tension as their adrenaline levels rose. They had one shot at it. No matter what happened they were in it together. Once enemies bent on killing each other, now they would live or die as friends. They shared one last look before nodding in readiness.

"One, Two," Solo counted off before hitting into him like a linebacker. They both moved with the momentum, putting as much distance between them as they could. As the explosion rocked through the forest they dropped to the ground.

Neither man moved as the earth settled once more.

Gaby was growing concerned. Her team was late for pick up. It was a simple mission to retrieve plans out of a rich man's fortress. An easy task for a former CIA and master thief alongside a highly-trained KGB agent. But with her boys, nothing was ever simple. They were late and she was gearing up to go after them when an explosion shattered the silence. With a sigh, she headed towards the sound to go bail their asses out of the fire, again. They'd better be alive or she'd kill them. And if they were fine she'd make them wish they weren't.

She met them halfway. Stumbling and draped over one another they staggered towards her. Covered in dirt and soot she struggled to catalog each of their bleeding cuts and punctures. They gave her sheepish smiles before Napoleon pulled the worse-for-wear plans out of his pocket with a flourish.

She glared as she got them both situated in the back seat before slamming the door, "Don't move!"


End file.
